Found
by spiralmonster
Summary: He'd seen the blood on the ground at the enemy campsite. There were no other captives. It had to have been hers... But apparently, it wasn't. Fluffy Kakashi/Rin reunion smut


It was a surprise, to say the least, when he found her again. He had never looked for her, not because he didn't want her back, but because he thought it was impossible to get her back. He thought she was gone for good. The enemy had captured her. They had disappeared, but he saw the blood on the ground where they had been hiding. There were no other captives and there seemed to be no motive for the kidnappers to kill one of their own. It had to have been her.

But apparently, it wasn't.

It was on a routine mission that they found her. The members of team Kakashi were serving as bodyguards for a fidgety, paranoid man who had no reason to need protection. He was a running joke amongst the jonins of Konohagakure, paying top dollar for guards twice a year to escort him to and from his home village, a small forest town that boasted no shinobi of their own. The man had no enemies, nothing worth stealing, knew no sensitive information, never had any incidents on any of his trips, yet always insisted on having a posse of ninja to protect him on his way.

Kakashi had heard of this man, and even met him on occasion, but his team had never been assigned to escort the man before. He had always been thankful for this, knowing how his students would react to such a seemingly pointless mission, but by the time the group reached their ward's destination - although it didn't seem like the greatest of opportunities, and although Naruto was especially opposed to the idea of escorting a now elderly man who posed no threat to anyone in any way - Kakashi found himself wishing they had been assigned this mission years ago.

It was so easy to find her, without even looking for her. She was right there, not even ten yards away from the group as they stood in front of their ward's home saying their good byes, kneeling down in the street and wrapping a bandage around a young boy's skinned knee. Her light brown hair was long now, nearly down to her waist, and she was much taller and a little slimmer, but as soon as she stood and he caught a glimpse of her smile, Kakashi knew exactly who he was looking at.

"Rin," he said breathlessly; not questioning, not even meaning to speak the name he hadn't spoken in so long. Naruto and Sakura hadn't heard the muttered word, too absorbed in their own conversation, but Sai and the old man they were escorting both turned toward the teacher.

"Rin?" Sai asked, not recognizing the name. He followed Kakashi's line of vision until he saw the brunette woman, now walking away from the child she had bandaged up. His voice caught his teammates' attentions, and the pair looked in the same direction.

"Yes, Rin, the medicine woman," the elderly man said, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi's reaction to her presence. "How do you know Rin, lad?"

_That can't be her_, Kakashi thought to himself, only barely hearing the others' words in his shock._ And yet, it is. _Without a word of explanation he was off down the street, hurrying after the ghost from his past.

"Hey!"

"Sensei!"

Naruto and Sakura called to their teacher and started off after him, leaving Sai and the elderly man throwing each other confused glances before the man shrugged and entered his home. By the time Sai decided to follow his teammates' lead Kakashi had caught up with his target, reaching out and grasping a hand on her shoulder and effectively spinning the woman around. Her reflex to spin into the turn and throw a fist at her supposed assailant's face removed any doubt that may have still plagued Kakashi's mind. He caught her fist effortlessly with one hand and immediately stilled her other wrist with his empty hand, but she recognized him just as quickly as he recognized her.

"Kakashi?" she whispered, eyes wide, fist going limp in his grasp. "Kakashi!" He released his grip on her and she threw her arms around him, Kakashi immediately returning the embrace. His students pulled up short behind them, Sakura holding the boys back to prevent them from interfering with the reunion. It didn't take long for tears to be shed. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Rin cried into her former teammate's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Kakashi rubbed her back soothingly, face buried in her hair. "I know," he said softly, and although they couldn't see his face his students swore their sensei was close to tears, if not there already. "I know. I thought the same thing."

-:-

Rin invited the four of them to stay the night and they had dinner at her new home - well, what was her new home over 15 years ago. Now it was only new to team Kakashi. After dinner Kakashi told the story he hadn't told since he'd had to give his official ANBU report on the incident. Rin filled in the blanks, and when the facts ran out and all that was left was emotion, Sakura gracefully excused herself and her teammates, asking Rin where they would be sleeping. Clearly glad for the change of subject, Rin stood and showed them to the spare rooms in her home that were usually reserved for patients who required around-the-clock attention. It wasn't long before the three teenagers were settling in for the night and Rin was returning to her living room, where Kakashi still sat, having pulled out his trusty copy of Icha Icha Paradise out of habit.

"You still read Jiraiya-sama's filthy books?" Rin asked with a smile as she returned to her armchair. "I thought you would have grown out of that after puberty passed."

"Say what you will, I read them for the plot," Kakashi replied, marking his place and tucking the book back into his vest pocket. "Besides, the books are all I have left to remember him by now."

Rin understood without any further explanation, and moved herself onto the couch Kakashi sat upon so she could give his arm a gentle, sympathetic pat. "And how's Sensei? Am I correct in thinking that blond boy is his and Kushina's?"

"Yes, Naruto is theirs," Kakashi replied, a sad smile tugging at his lips behind his mask as he laid his hand on top of Rin's, which still rested on his arm. "They, however..." he took a deep breath before relaying the story of how their teacher and the mother of his child died. He could feel Rin's fingers tightening around his forearm as the reality sunk in, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. They sat like that for a long time, discussing their new lives, before the question that had been nagging at Kakashi's mind from the moment he saw her again finally came out.

"So why didn't you ever come home?" Rin's eyes shot up to meet the man's and then quickly dropped back down to where his hand was still resting atop hers on his forearm. She pulled her hand away, folding both her hands in her lap, but Kakashi's fingers followed. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and gently rubbed her shoulder, where his other hand was resting.

Rin sighed before replying. "Well, when I first escaped I didn't go back because I knew that was where they would expect me to go. Instead I headed in the opposite direction and found myself here." She smiled softly and shrugged, amber eyes still locked on their clasped hands. "They didn't have any sort of medical personnel, and I was a medic. Their people were dying from injuries even you could have easily fixed when I gave you that crash course with your first aid kit, the day you became a jonin. Needless to say, my specialty with medical ninjutsu seemed like magic to most of them." Rin laughed softly at the memory, but it was a hollow laugh that held no happiness. "They needed someone like me here, so I stayed. And by the time I had taken on students and taught them how to heal properly, by the time I wasn't needed anymore, this had become my home."

Kakashi listened patiently, watching his former teammate's expressions as she spoke. Although he didn't like her to think of anywhere other than Konoha as her home, he could understand where she was coming from. She had been part of this village for over a decade and a half, and since she was a healer she was a well-known, well-loved, and ultimately a necessary part of this village. "Have you thought about going back?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, _seriously_ thought about it? Recently?"

Rin fidgeted, shifting back and forth in her seat as she thought about how to answer. Finally, she whispered, "Yes. Every day." She swallowed thickly. "Even when I knew they still needed me, there were many times when I almost dropped everything and went back. But I always turned around at the last second." The brunette's head drooped in shame, her long hair falling like a curtain around her face.

"That's not who you are," Kakashi said, pulling her close to him, the hand that was covering hers in her lap retracting so that he could wrap both arms around her shoulders as she began to silently sob against his chest. "You never would have left people in need, no matter how much you thought you wanted to."

"I missed you so much," her voice was quiet even though it was filled with sorrow and regret. "You, and Sensei, all of our classmates, even Obito still..." Kakashi shushed her softly as she cried, holding her body against his with one arm as his other moved up to hold her head, gently petting her hair.

"I missed you too," he replied, his voice calming Rin slightly. "I thought you'd been killed all these years. But as much as I missed you, I'm just glad to find out you're still alive." Kakashi rubbed the woman's back soothingly, and she slowly began to calm.

"I'm glad you're still alive too," Rin whispered when she had her voice back under control. "I tried not to let myself wonder about everyone's wellbeing too much, but just knowing that you were still living in a ninja village was enough to make me worry about you every day." Her voice started to crack again and Kakashi shushed her before she had the chance to break back down.

"I'm okay," he assured her. "I've seen a lot of things I never wanted to see and done a lot of things I thought I'd never do, but I've lived through it all." He gave a hollow laugh, almost a scoff as he continued, "Now, knowing that you're alive, I'm actually glad you got out and never came back. I wouldn't want you to go through any of the things I've been through."

Hearing such words from her teenage crush warmed Rin's heart, but she found herself laughing in response. "I experienced plenty before I got out," she pointed out. "I would have managed if I had stayed."

They were both quiet for a long while, Rin content to continue leaning into the embrace of her friend and Kakashi showing no signs of wanting to pull away. It was after midnight when Kakashi caught sight of the the time, and it occurred to him for the first time that Rin must live alone, with only her patients for occasional company.

"It's getting late," he commented, his arms reluctantly sliding down and letting go of Rin's frame. With a sigh, the brunette sat up straight, stretching her stiff arms over her head. Kakashi continued, "As much as I'd love to stay for a while and catch up, we were here on a mission and now that the mission's completed we'll need to return to the village in the morning. They'll be expecting us tonight, we really shouldn't have stayed the night." Although he clearly acknowledged that it was wrong for them to stay an extra day, there was no regret in Kakashi's voice. He was thankful for the time spent with his old friend.

"Yeah," Rin quietly agreed, watching thoughtfully as the man stood from the couch and stretched his tired limbs. "Hey, Kakashi?" She stood as well and her friend turned toward her questioning tone. A light blush crossed Rin's cheeks and she tilted her head slightly, in the direction of the hallway that housed the bedrooms. Cautiously, she ventured, "Just because you have to leave in the morning doesn't mean we can't spend this one night we have together, together... right?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the woman, wondering if she was really asking what he thought she was asking. When she gave a hesitant smile at his lack of disapproval, he held out his hand toward her and she gladly took it, allowing herself to be pulled against his body. She reached up, pulled away the mask that hid the man's face, and he let her. Kakashi leaned down and pressed his lips against Rin's, and the both of them melted into the kiss that had been building up for nearly twenty years.

Rin was surprised by how soft Kakashi's lips felt against hers; probably from the lack of exposure to the elements that his mask provided. Their mouths moved smoothly against one another, tongues darting out to trace the outlines of lips they had only dreamed of previously. Rin's arms wound around Kakashi's neck as he pulled off his gloves, tossing them onto the couch and cupping Rin's face with both of his now-bare hands. The kiss was slow and sensual, both of them appreciating each second of time spent tasting the other.

When the pair pulled their lips apart their faces stayed close; foreheads resting pressed together, heavy-lidded eyes gazing into each other, breaths coming quickly and heating the small amount of open space between their mouths. Without a word of discussion they moved as if the whole incident had been planned - and maybe, subconsciously, it had been, over and over again in fantasies of what both thought would never be possible. Kakashi untied and removed his headband, which had been sent askew into his hair by the intimate moment. Rin gave a soft gasp as she took in the sight of the scar over her friend's eye, surprised by how dark it still was after all these years. She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him down until she could easily press her lips against his scarred eyelid in a gentle kiss. Kakashi pulled back and opened the eye, revealing Obito's sharingan and showing Rin that her spur of the moment operation had been a complete and lasting success. She gave a sad smile and he closed the eye again, having grown more comfortable with having only his own eye open after all the years of hiding his sharingan.

Quickly shaking the sight and getting back to business, Rin grabbed hold of Kakashi's mask, which had been bunched up around his neck, and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it onto the couch to join his gloves and forehead protector before running her fingers over the smooth skin that was revealed. After a few moments Kakashi leaned in for another kiss, this one heavier and more passionate than the first. Rather than cupping Rin's face, this time the man's hands found themselves slowly dragging down her sides and coming to rest on her hips. As their mouths moved harshly against each other, teeth gently nipping at lips and tongues playing tag with each other, Kakashi slipped his hands under Rin's shirt and ghosted his fingers over her midriff, causing goosebumps to rise across the skin of her torso. Their lips broke apart just long enough for Rin to let out a soft gasp of pleasure before ernestly returning to this kiss.

As Kakashi's fingers gripped Rin's waist and pulled her hips against his, Rin found herself dragging down the zipper of his vest and then pushing it backward, off of his shoulders. Kakashi pulled his arms back long enough to let the vest fall to the floor, then returned his hands to their spot under Rin's shirt. The brunette allowed her fingers to wander further downward, pressing one of her palms between the male's legs, gently massaging the member she could feel just beginning to awaken inside her partner's pants. Kakashi moaned quietly into the kiss, pressing his groin into Rin's palm and tightening his grip on her torso. As the woman became emboldened by the positive response the man's body gave her, she got a firmer grasp on his hardening shaft and began pumping her fist up and down the length. Kakashi's fingers wandered further up, gently tip-toeing their way across her flesh until they came to find her encased breasts.

Rin gave the head of Kakashi's erection an appreciative squeeze as his hands cupped the curves of her breasts through her bra. He ran his hands over her chest, distinguishing fabric from flesh, before moving back downward and attempting to slip his hands up underneath her brassiere so that he could hold her bare bosom. With a final teasing stroke of his shaft Rin removed her hand from Kakashi's groin and wrapped her fingers around his wrists, pulling the man's hands out from under her shirt.

"Let's take this.. to the.. bedroom," she managed to get out in between fervent attacks on her lips. She pulled her body away from his, trying to pull him down the hall by his wrists, but her mouth didn't quite get the message her brain was sending. Her lips kept going in for taste after taste of Kakashi's, and no matter how hard she tried to get them to move, they could only seem to make it halfway across the living room. The pair had just barely made it around to the opposite side of the couch when Kakashi pressed his body against Rin's again, effectively trapping her between himself and the back of the sofa. He pressed their bodies flush against each other once more but Rin didn't seem to mind the detour, hoisting herself up so she sat on the back ledge of the couch and wrapping her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to ride up around her thighs. Kakashi rolled his hips against Rin's, grinding his hardened dick into her groin, where only her thin panties offered her most private spot any sort of protection. She let out a soft, pleasured moan which was quickly captured by her lover's lips in their passionate kiss. Rin unconsciously grabbed hold of Kakashi's waist, pulling him into each grind, and causing his breath to hitch. Rin's fingers slipped underneath the waistband of Kakashi's pants in their attempt to grab hold of more of the man's flesh, causing the loose trousers to slip a few inches down his waist. Seeing no reason to keep them on, Kakashi pushed them the rest of the way down his legs, stepping out of the pants when they gathered around his ankles. Rin let out another moan at the lessened amount of clothing between them now, making the feeling of Kakashi's length sliding between her legs much more prominent.

Kakashi took the opportunity to break the kiss, pulling Rin's shirt up and over her head and tossing it somewhere behind him. He pressed one more kiss to her lips before starting down her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking at every inch of flesh he could find. Rin panted heavily as the man covered her neck, collarbones, and the exposed upper parts of her breasts with his lips, but again she stopped him when he tried to remove her bra. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away, sliding down from the back of the couch and grabbing his hand again.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room," she whispered, and suddenly an image popped into her head of her and Kakashi as a married couple, trying to rekindle their romance without waking the children. She chuckled before repeating, "Come on," and then started down the hall, pulling Kakashi behind her. He willingly followed behind, only pulling his hand out of hers for a brief moment, so that he could pull his shirt over his head and leave it somewhere on the floor of the hallway. When she reached the door to her bedroom Rin paused, turning back toward Kakashi and beckoning him in with her finger. The man pressed his palms against the door on either side of her head and leaned in, pressing another heated kiss against her lips. Rin's fingertips ghosted up and down his now-bare chest as Kakashi's hands found themselves once again upon Rin's hips, pulling her body closer to his. He ran his hands down her thighs, slipping them under the bottom hem of her skirt and moving them back up. Rin let out a breathy moan against Kakashi's lips as she felt him cup her ass, and she rolled her hips gratefully against his as he squeezed her cheeks.

As her skirt was already bunched up around her waist from her lover hoisting it up, Rin grabbed the garment and pulled it up and over her head, letting it drop onto the floor next to her bedroom door. When their lips parted the woman smiled seductively, held out a hand in front of her to push Kakashi a small ways away, then slowly reached around to her back and teasingly unclasped her bra. The jonin had to lean against the wall to his left to keep himself stable as he watched his childhood friend slowly - so unreasonably, tortuously slowly - expose her breasts to him, allowing the brassiere to fall next to her skirt. Despite her confident movements, a light blush crossed the brunette's cheeks as the man in front of her soaked up the sight of her nearly naked body, his one open eye combing up and down her frame multiple times before, with another seductive smile, Rin reached behind her and turned the doorknob of her bedroom door. She backed into the room and Kakashi followed, the male silently closing the door behind them while Rin sauntered over to her bed, beckoning Kakashi toward her once more before slowly leaning backward until she was laying atop the mattress.

Kakashi was upon her in seconds, crawling onto the bed and positioning himself on all fours, hovering above Rin. He swooped downward and pressed his lips to hers once again, her back arching until their chests met. Kakashi could feel her nipples, hardened from her arousal and the chilly night air, grazing his chest as their bodies moved against one another. As their lips danced and their tongues slid gracefully across each other, Kakashi positioned himself between Rin's thighs, his anxious hands gliding across her bare torso beneath him. Rin's own hands slipped down her midriff until her fingers hooked themselves into the waist of her panties and she began to pull them off. The silver-haired man pulled back, finishing the job for her and letting the undergarments drop off the side of the bed. He sat back, kneeling between his friend's legs and allowing himself to take in the sight of her bare body.

After a few moments of drinking in the image before him, Kakashi muttered the words, "You're gorgeous, Rin."

The brunette replied with a blush and a shy, "You're not too bad yourself."

With a small chuckle which ended in a seductive smirk, Kakashi leaned in and started again to ravish the woman's body with his mouth. He teased his way down her neck alternating gentle kisses, sharp nips, and soothing licks and sucks. His lips ghosted over a bare nipple before closing around the sensitive bump, drawing a low moan from Rin's throat as a wet tongue circled the nipple. Encouraged by the sound, Kakashi sucked the nipple further into his mouth and rolled it back and forth between his teeth. Rin took in a shaky breath and exhaled in another moan as the man moved on to her other nipple, giving it the same tender treatment.

Even as his lips teased her torso, Kakashi's body pressed wantonly against Rin's, and she could feel his boxer-clad erection pressing against her exposed opening. She arched her back up against him and ground their groins together, the front of his boxers beginning to dampen with the combination of the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Kakashi's erection and the moisture that gathered between Rin's lower set of lips. The man gave an involuntary jerk of his hips and a gasp as he felt his partner's sex rub against his, and Rin shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath pouring over her stomach as he exhaled.

"Kakashi," Rin moaned his name quietly as he started kissing and suckling his way down her midriff to her navel, dipping his tongue briefly into the crevice of her belly button. "Kakashi," she moaned again, more urgently this time as she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled his face back up to hers to capture his lips yet again. When they broke apart she whispered, "I'm ready. I need you." Rin couldn't remember ever being more aroused in her life. She'd had more than enough foreplay, and she was definitely ready to feel her friend inside of her.

"Okay," Kakashi replied breathlessly, taking a moment to lock eyes with the woman beneath him and silently pour out his soul to her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her before they took this step, but there was no time. Even if there was time, he wouldn't be able to find the words. Rin held his gaze, eyes surprisingly alert for how sex-crazed her voice and actions seemed to be, and she nodded, pulling him down for one last kiss to accept all his unspoken words, and silently tell him that she returned the feeling.

This kiss was slow, sensual, and caring, just like the first kiss they shared earlier in the evening. Kakashi pressed his body down on top of Rin's, not putting too much pressure on her body but enough for her to feel every inch of him. His hands sought out hers and their fingers intertwined as their lips moved gently against each other, speaking volumes more while connected than they ever could while apart. The kiss was long and deep, neither of the pair wanting to stop and one of them always going in for another round soon after their lips parted. But eventually, and almost simultaneously for both of them, their lust and undiminished arousal drowned out the sweetness of the moment, and Kakashi eventually pulled back so he could stand up from the bed and remove his final item of clothing.

Once he was fully naked he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Rin's legs and sitting up on his knees for a few moments, giving her the chance to enjoy the view the way he did once she was completely exposed. She gladly accepted the invitation to gawk, and took her time raking her eyes over every inch of the perfectly sculpted man in front of her, even propping herself up on her elbows to get a better viewing angle. Kakashi tried to let out a soft laugh at her inspection, but it just came out sounding as though his breath had hitched, and the sound drew Rin's eyes up to his. She smiled at him, leaning back so that she was laying down again then pulling her legs up, bending her knees and planting her feet on the bed, and spreading her legs just enough to give Kakashi space to scoot in between them.

Kakashi got himself into position before taking his hardened member in one hand and leaning down over Rin until he could properly line up their sexes. He placed the tip of his erection against her lips and teasingly dragged it up and down, making a point of pressing it against her clitoris. Rin gasped in pleasure, her inner muscles twitching in anticipation as the man chuckled, realigning his shaft with her hole. He placed the head of his dick just between her folds then let go, grabbing Rin's hips with both hands as he pushed forward, into her body.

The pair let out a simultaneous moan at the intense pleasure of the initial penetration, the feeling better than either of them had ever experienced or even imagined before. Rin's hands gripped Kakashi's hips, pulling him closer to make sure he was completely within her and then holding him there, giving her muscles a chance to get used to the feeling of being entirely filled. Kakashi watched her face as she adjusted, occasionally letting out a soft gasp when her walls would unexpectedly tense around his sensitive organ, but he stayed still until she showed him she was ready by experimentally rocking her hips against his. He pulled his length out, skin sliding easily against skin with the wetness of Rin's arousal, until just the head of his dick was still inside of her, then swiftly thrusted back in. The brunette's breath hitched and her breasts jiggled slightly on impact. Kakashi repeated the motion, keeping a steady but not too rapid rhythm as he let his hands wander up Rin's body to her bosom. Rin watched as his palms slid over her bare skin, cupping her breasts gently but firmly before sliding away again, his thumbs sliding teasingly across her pert nipples as the hands left her.

"Mmm," Rin moaned appreciatively, rolling her hips up to meet Kakashi's and squeezing her internal walls around him, causing the man's hips to jerk and his rhythm to break. He let out a reciprocating moan at the new tightness, leaning forward and clenching his fists in the bedsheets on either side of Rin's shoulders. Kakashi pressed his hips forward until he was sure his length was fully concealed within Rin's body, then began rolling his hips against hers. The woman arched her back and rocked her pelvis up to meet her partner's, making the penetration feel even deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist, seemingly of their own accord, pulling him into each thrust.

Each breath now coming in a moan, Rin reached up and slipped her arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him down for a quick, searing kiss. The pair quickly realized it was near impossible for the man to keep up the steady rhythm his hips moved in while he also had kissing to focus on, and Rin let him pull back, although she kept her hands on his shoulders. As he got back into his groove, Kakashi suddenly and unexpectedly hit a new area inside Rin's warmth that caused her muscles to clench, her fingers to tighten their grip on his shoulders, and her eyes to roll back into her head as a gasping moan escaped her lips. The sound accompanied by the tensing of her entire body caused goosebumps to raise across Kakashi's flesh, and he quickly adjusted the angle of his thrusts to continue hitting the spot.

"Kakashi," Rin moaned her lover's name, and a light blush crossed her cheeks as she added, "Harder," in a breathy, pleading tone. It was the first time Rin had ever felt comfortable enough to actually ask for what she wanted during sex. The man paused upon hearing her request, then slowly eased into her until the tip of his erection was firmly pressed against the sensitive spot to make sure he didn't lose track of where it was. Rin squirmed around in pleasure as Kakashi situated himself, sitting back up while keeping a firm grip on the brunette's hips to keep her from moving around too much. When he was back up on his knees Kakashi reached under Rin's legs, which were still wrapped around his waist, and grabbed the front of one of her thighs in each hand, holding onto them for leverage before starting up another rapid round of thrusting.

Having completely forgotten about the students they were trying not to disturb, Rin let out a pleasured cry from the arousing assault and Kakashi allowed himself his fair share of loud moans as his hardened, sensitive flesh pounded in and out of the wet warmth of the body before him. Neither party paid any mind to the creaking protests of Rin's bed, which had definitely never seen such a passionate frenzy. Rin's eyes were closed, fists squeezing her pillow as if holding on for dear life, as her whole body trembled with pleasure. Kakashi watched her face intently, breaths coming in pants, as he continued his barrage even though his orgasm would be upon him any second. He could feel his seed gathering, threatening to spill from the slit in the tip of his member, but he tried his best to hold it off. After all these years of wishing and wanting, and after what his adolescent self had put Rin through knowing she wanted him but reluctant to admit he wanted her back, even in the throes of ecstasy Kakashi was determined to bring the woman to orgasm first. And he did just that.

He could tell it was coming as her panting breaths came quicker, her moans grew louder, and her legs twitched involuntarily around his waist. He leaned downward again, doing his best to keep up the pace of his thrusts as he brought a hand up to Rin's face and ran the backs of his knuckles gently over her cheek. "Rin.. Rin..." he repeated her name in time with his thrusts as he caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair. A choked cry of pleasure came from the woman's mouth as her internal walls tightened and Kakashi captured her lips as he finally let himself go, their bodies rocking involuntarily against each other as the meeting spot of their sexes flooded with both of their orgasms. When they were spent Kakashi's body collapsed atop Rin's, and he was only barely able to push himself up and off of her with his shaky arms. They laid side by side for a long time, the only sound in the silent house being their intermingled panting. Neither seemed to be able to catch their breath.

"Wow," Rin managed to get out after a long while, the first to speak after the deed was done.

"Wow.. indeed," Kakashi chuckled softly in reply, still hardly able to speak through his heavy breaths. He turned his head so that he could look over at his lover, and she rolled to face him.

"You know," she started, pushing herself up on one elbow and gazing happily at the man next to her. "If I knew reunion sex was this good I would have come back to the village a decade ago." She laughed, but Kakashi could only frown. The joke did nothing for him except to remind him that they would need to leave each other again in the morning. And who knew if there would be another reunion after this?

He turned his body to face Rin and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body until she was nearly laying on top of him. Rin was startled by his seeming willingness to cuddle, but said nothing of it. It didn't take long for her mind to catch up to his thought pattern, and she silently wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head on his shoulder and pressing gentle kisses to the side of his neck as he held her. They were silent for a long time, simply holding each other, and Kakashi was starting to think Rin had fallen asleep when she began drawing small circular patterns across his chest and stomach with her fingertips. He lifted his head up just enough to press a soft kiss to her forehead, then let it drop back down onto the pillow and allowed his eyes to slip shut.

The jonin was nearly asleep when he heard his old teammate whisper, "I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Kakashi smiled at the words, having known they were true but still appreciating the sound of them being spoken aloud. Without opening his eyes he gently ran a hand through her hair and replied, "I love you too. I've always loved you." Shortly afterward the two of them fell asleep, still wrapped in each others' arms.

-:-

Kakashi was the first to awake, finding them in the same position they'd fallen asleep in. The only difference was that one of them had apparently pulled the blankets over them at some point during the night. The man pushed the covers aside, taking in the sight of their still-naked bodies in the morning light that filtered in through the two windows in Rin's bedroom. He gently ran his hand along the curve of Rin's torso, from her chest, down her waist, then back up her hip. She began to stir when he let his hand slip down from her hip to her backside, and he casually squeezed one of her buttocks. She yawned and he pulled his hand away, wrapping both of his arms around her in another hug and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Good morning," Rin said with a sleepy smile, gladly cuddling into her lover's chest and pressing a kiss to one of his collar bones as he returned her greeting. They pulled apart and started to go back in for a good morning kiss, but a quiet sound stopped them both in their tracks.

A door opened somewhere down the hall and footsteps started to exit their room, but stopped short. The two old friends collapsed onto their backs on the bed as they simultaneously remembered the trail of clothing they'd left behind them the previous night. Another door opened. More footsteps were heard. Kakashi could almost picture the looks on his pupils' faces as they looked back and forth between each other and the clothes littering the floor, even though he didn't know which two were awake. That question was answered quickly, though, as the third door opened and a loud yawn was heard before a pause, and then the loud, raucous laughter that undoubtedly belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

"So_ that's _why Kakashi-sensei was so excited to see her!" Rin slapped her open palm on her face. Kakashi sighed. They heard a loud thump that could only mean Sakura had slammed her fist into the back of Naruto's scalp, but all Naruto could do was keep laughing.


End file.
